You shouldn't pine over something that isn't yours
by DxCxS2
Summary: Korra is pining. Tahno notices, but is Tahno just as guilty as Korra?
1. She pines

She was alone. She was pouting. Tahno sighed. He was tired of seeing her acting so…pathetic. A woman of her existence, her stature, her being should never be seen like this. Of course it appeared that her Earthbender groupie, Bolin, was wholly unaware of how down she was. Earth may be steady and loyal, but sometimes it sure was stupid. When she was finally free Tahno pounced.

"Avatar" Tahno said in a low whisper "You really shouldn't sit around moping. It hardly suits you."

"Get out of here creep" she snapped.

"That was quite uncalled for" Tahno sighed "I was just making an observation. In the right light it could be called a compliment."

"I'm not in the mood to banter with you Tahno" she grumbled "I just want this stupid gala to be over already."

"I guess it would be hard to enjoy yourself with the beautiful Sato heir fawning over your fire bender crush" Tahno teased "And even harder with his affectionate reciprocation."

"What gives you that idea?" she argued.

"Why Korra" he started "Anyone without rocks in their head would be able to see."

"Shut up" Korra shot.

Tahno sighed. "I almost expected you to have good taste."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Korra snapped.

"Well at first glance he's good- tall, handsome, charming-"

"Are you sure you aren't the one who's in love with him?" Korra interrupted. _In love_ Tahno took note.

"But he's a sad excuse for a fire bender" Tahno dropped coldly.

"Excuse me" Korra retorted "He's a great fire bender!"

"Mhm" Tahno said in a low voice "With his cool-under-fire style" his words were layered in sarcasm "Isn't the thrill of a fire bender the heat, the passion, wild, hot, uncontrollable." Tahno glanced over Korra- the fire bender, the passion in her eyes and smiled. "He seems to be lacking in that department."

"You don't know what you are talking about" Korra shot.

"Don't I? Just watch him with Asami- Oh wait you've been doing that all night" Tahno teased. Korra glared at him, fire in her eyes, ice in her voice, water in her body, and earth in her loyalty. "He's so tame- so reserved."

Korra didn't answer him, but her eyes lingered on Asami and Mako, a sadness in them. He reached for her hand and she yanked away. He held it out or her to take this time.

"You really shouldn't pine for something that isn't yours" he said. She glanced back at Mako, and then back to Tahno. Releasing a heavy sigh, she took his hand, and he led her from the Gala's ballroom.

"I didn't know there was a park back here" Korra said. She had ceased holding his hand long before they reached the park- She had only used it as a tether to pull her from the ballroom. She really was stuck on Mako, but Mako, like every other pro-bender who reaches the top had done, was playing the pro-bender game. Getting the support, the money, the fame, the stability before getting what you really want. And Tahno knew exactly who that was. He had played the game, he knew it well.

"There are a lot of things you don't know avatar" Tahno smiled as he looked up at the moon, it light gently falling on her Korra. "It really is a shame that the rest of the gala won't get to enjoy your splendor" he said as he circled Korra slowly, her glare never faltering. "Of course- more for me right?"

"Whatever" Korra grumbled in response. "I didn't come out here for you to antagonize me."

"What did you come out here for?" Tahno played. "Certainly escaping the boorish fire bender couldn't be your only reason." She was silent as she sat down on a stone bench. Tahno walked to stand in front of her.

"Did you at least dance once tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I danced a couple of times" she answered.

"Let me rephrase" he stared "Have you really danced tonight? And to clarify- bumbling with a boulder doesn't count."

"Will you lay off them?" Korra snapped.

He put out his hand once again "Maybe for tonight." She glanced at it and then back at the gala. Taking his hand, Korra stood up, and his arm wrapped around her back holding her close. She pushed away a bit.

"You better not try and pull anything" she shot.

"Not tonight avatar" he whispered. "You truly are an amazing specimen."

"What?" she said in a tone that wasn't entirely angry.

"Look at you-the loyalty of the earth, the cruel beauty of the ocean, and the hot passion of fire" he explained "Truly fantastic."

"Cruel?"

"Yes cruel avatar" he began "From ice to water to steam and back again, wild like the waves, rough like the river. Intoxicating and still at one moment, violent dangerous the next, but always, always a cruel beauty."

Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't argue. She didn't pull away as he pulled her in tighter and they spun gently in the cool night air.

"You never asked me about those private lessons" Tahno whispered.

"I wasn't interested" she replied.

"I was" he said softly. She smelled so nice. "But I'd like to postpone them."

"Postpone?" Korra laughed. "Postpone the unwanted private lessons to a better time for you!" She looked cheery, the gala gone from her mind.

"Not to a better time for me" he smirked "But if you'd like we can wait until the full moon, that's when women say I'm my best." She looked horrified for a moment.

"Don't jump to conclusions" he lectured. She glared.

"So you aren't a blood bender?" Korra pressed.

"No I am" he said as he turned "But women come willingly to me, and on the full moon I please everyone to the fullest."

"Don't make me hurl" she snapped, and Tahno smiled. Not the usual response, but every bit as passionate. She was so…enticing. That's when he saw Bolin. Bolin didn't see him though- he had a moment.

"But I you want those lessons" he hummed "I'd prefer to wait until after our match- I want to know exactly what you're made of, avatar." He wanted to reach out and touch her face, but not tonight. There would be a better night, a better time.

"Oh you'll see exactly what I'm made of" she snapped before she disappeared and reappeared with Bolin, and then back into the gala.


	2. He pines

**I'm back! I had this idea after the finale. I'm definitely going to be writing a lot more Legend of Korra fanfiction now that we have to wait FOREVER until it's back. I'm a multishipper by the way- I hope you like this! Please review!**

Tahno was sitting in his apartment. The first day Korra had come back to Republic City she had begun returning people's bending.

She had been at a few press releases declaring that while Amon had been dangerous had had opened the eyes of many that the danger we had created for ourselves. That we really did need to strive for equality and respect for one another.

Korra was resting right now on Airbender Island. But he hadn't gone to be healed. He wasn't sure. He was, if anything he was worried. What if it didn't come back? What if it had been too long.

This moment in his apartment was a few weeks later, a few minutes before he heard a knock on his door. He sighed. The knocker knocked again, but this time it was much louder and more aggressive.

"I'm coming" Tahno called. He opened the door and there was the avatar, standing before him She seemed calmer than he remembered, standing in all of her legend, in all her beauty. "Uhvatar?" he asked.

"Pretty boy" she said with a laugh and the nod of her head. He opened the door wider for her to enter, the fire bender boy following shortly behind. They had both gotten what they really wanted Tahno thought as he shut the door behind them.

"I meant to come back sooner, but Tenzin insisted that I stay at the Island for a while" Korra said as she walked into his living room, Mako following shortly and silently behind. Tahno gestured for them to sit down.

"I didn't think you'd make a special trip for me Uhvatar" Tahno responded in a way that sounded more arrogant than shocked. At this Korra's smile disappeared, and Tahno felt a tinge of guilt.

"You know Korra, once she wants something to happen, she makes it happen" Mako added, but Korra didn't look any better. Tahno could tell she didn't tell Mako exactly why they were coming, although Tahno wasn't sure either.

"Tahno" she said softly "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to get him." She looked heartbroken. Mako put his arm protectively around her, his eyes meeting Tahno's, and it wasn't like a passionate fire, no, it was like a jolt to lightening. Cool, powerful and precise.

"But" Korra added, and her sadness seemed to melt away "There's something else I can give you." She stood up and walked towards Tahno. She smiled in a hopeful way as she stood in front of him. Tahno suddenly was unaware of everything but this moment. He felt his blood racing as he breathed in and out, his eyes glued to Korra's han as it rose above his head. He started to panic and then her warm thumb pressed down upon his forehead. His eyes widened.

This wasn't like the pain Amon instilled when he had forcibly taken Tahno's bending. No, it was like he was being reopened, a cool cleansing energy rushing through him.

When Korra released him Tahno released a heavy breath, and a wave of energy ran through him one last time. His fingers were tingling. Korra stepped back, and Mako tensed where he sat.

Tahno slowly stood up. He raised his hand in the air, and yanked it back pulling water from the air. As quick as he could he twisted his wrist turning it to ice, and released it into steam. Small tears formed in his eyes that he blinked away quickly. He could bend. He could bend again. He gasped and then bent water around him once again to make sure, to make sure he had bent water.

When he was sure of himself Tahno leapt forward and threw his arm around Korra. She laughed hugging him back and he squeezed her tight. If he hadn't known he cared for her, thought of her, or wanted her previously he knew he did now.

He pulled away and saw her smiling, a hopeful happy smile, happy to see him bend again. He wondered if she smiled like this for every person she returned the bending to.

If he wasn't so aware he would have kissed her, but instead he stepped away, expecting to see Mako upset with him. Instead Mako was smiling at Korra. She really did look happy. And so was Tahno. He looked at his hands, and clenched them.

"Thank you Uhvatar" He looked to Korra, bore into her eyes that were soft like a breeze. "Thank you Korra" he whispered.

Korra smiled. "You're welcome Tahno" she said reaching out and pressing her hand on his shoulder. It was a warm hand, and he wanted to pull her into him, but he couldn't. He stepped back and glanced from Korra to Mako.

"Would either of you like some tea?" he asked. Korra shook her head, and Tahno felt a bit of relief in his heart. He now knew how Korra felt.

"We can't," Korra said "Asami should be getting here any moment to pick us up."

"Uhvatar duties?" Tahno teased. Korra smirked.

"You know it" she said, reaching for Mako's hand. He took it and stood up next to her. "See you later pretty boy."

Tahno walked them to the door. They left, but Tahno didn't shut to door just yet. He watched her leave, the avatar, the girl who had bested him, the savior, the water bender, the fire bender, the earth bender, the air bender, the energy bender, Korra.

Tahno sighed. You shouldn't pine over something that isn't yours.

**I'm so going to write more chapters of this/ the Boy on Fire and I'll make more legend of korra fics… Oh my feels! Ahaha Poor Tahno, I like the idea of him pining over her.**


	3. Playful banter and chaste thoughts

**Another chapter- this one popped in my head and I thought 'MUST WRITE NOW' So here it is for you guys. I like this one a lot and I hope you do too! Hehe poor Mako. I love Mako. And Tahno. And Korra. Qw9e2qh9r3wjidds- Please review!**

A month of bending again and Tahno was getting back on track. After a press release talking about regretting his actions in the arena, life without bending, and his support of equality in Republic City as well as the reinstatement of pro-bending, Tahno was putting together a team. If he was honest with himself he wished he could recruit Korra, he would let her have her pick of element, but he knew there was no way she was ever leaving the Fire Ferrets.

He was soon about to settle on an Earth bender, and afterwards he'd focus on a Fire bender. There was no way he was returning to the idiots that dumped him. No Tahno was starting fresh and new, sexier than ever. Of course he was also having less sex than ever, but that wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault he was left pining for her.

He had seen Korra multiple times since she had returned his bending, at the market, on the street, at restaurants, and at the arena. Sadly most of those times had been tainted with extras, the Earth bender he came to know as Bolin, the fire bender boyfriend Mako, the air brats, Councilmen Tenzin, and even Asami, the Sato's new President as well as Korra's ex-rival, but now friend. Only a few had been just the Uhvatar.

They were all pleasant times to clrify that he did enjoy seeing her. A bit of banter, harmless teasing, slightly more harmful teasing (but nothing too cruel) and a bit of light chit chat updating one another on life, which was more of Korra asking him how he was and what he was doing. The press release, of course, was all her idea. Seeing 'bully' benders change and support the cause for equality was what Korra knew Republic City needed, that although Amon was an extremist, his main ideas were in the right.

Tahno was at Narook's after solidifying things with his new Earth bender, Haruhi. He was finishing his drink before heading home when someone called his name.

"Tahno" a voice said that was none other than his rival Mako. "I was wondering if we could talk" he said his eyes meeting Tahno's, direct and powerful, but Tahno didn't back down.

"Of course" Tahno answered turning in his seat. Mako sat down next to him. "This wouldn't be about my new and improved Wolfbats?" he asked "We are still looking for a fire bender." It was half teasing, Tahno felt.

"No" Mako shot "But thanks for the offer." Of course the thanks didn't sound all that thankful. "I wanted to ask you about Korra."

"The Uhvatar?" Tahno pressed "What could the Uhvatar's boyfriend wish to ask me about the Uhvatar herself?" Mako looked frustrated, but sure of himself, and Tahno, Tahno wanted him to feel t least a bit uncomfortable "Unless of course- you'd some advice?" his tone was suggestive enough, and Tahno could see the thoughts in Mako's mind, but Mako shook his head. He certainly wasn't as sure as before.

"No" Mako said, a man of many words. "I wanted to ask you, what is your and Korra's relation…to one another?" The words came out messily, lacking the precision he had moments ago, but still containing the bluntness.

"Why the Uhvatar are I share a plutonic relationship" Tahno answered quickly and smoothly his words fluid like water, rather than messy like jolts of electricity.

"So you and Korra…" Mako started, and Tahno saw it immediately. Mako's eyes didn't meet Tahno's, he wasn't even really facing Tahno any more. He was subdued, but brash. Frustrated and unsure in more ways than one. Normally he could pick them up faster, but he and Mako had not shared many words previously.

_Virgin._

"We are simply friends" Tahno said with a smile that suggested something else.

Mako grunted in response. "Thanks" he said about to stand up, but Tahno wanted to play, just a little bit, if this was all the fun he got.

"And where is Uhvatar this fine evening?" Tahno said, his words dangling in the air. Maybe when Korra was pining she would mope, but Tahno, Tahno would get as much of Korra as he could, even if that meant messing with the fire bender's head.

"She has a meeting" Mako answered giving as little information as he could.

"Certainly not probending meeting" Tahno replied "What with you being the Captain and all…" Mako was easy to work, and Tahno had experience working people, even if it had bitten him in the end, but Tahno figured as long as it was all for fun and games well, that was fine.

"No" Mako said roughly "She's meeting with the council members."

"Oh yes" Tahno sighed "She has her Uhvatar duties. So when will Korra be getting here?" Tahno wasn't sure if it was the question or simply the fact that he said Korra's name, but he saw a flash of lightening in Mako's eyes and a twitch. Or maybe it was both.

"Um" Mako began "Yeah. We're meeting for dinner."

Tahno smirked "A date?" and while his heart burned with jealousy, he enjoyed getting underneath Mako's skin, mainly because Tahno wanted to feel personally close to Korra, and make that small connection known.

"Sure" Mako replied lazily.

"Well, is it a date or is it not?" Tahno toyed with his words.

"It's a date" Mako was forced to say. Tahno didn't reveal the jealousy in his eyes, but played it off.

"Then, on that note, I'll leave you to your date" Tahno excused himself. He had tortured himself far enough, and Mako just enough. But for some reason Tahno stopped.

"Oh" he said over his shoulder, with a sharp smile "See you in the ring." Tahno didn't wait for Mako to respond, but left. He would see him in the ring, Mako was his rival- in more ways than one.

He walked out the door and turned left, directly into a body.

"Umph! Sorry" said a voice he recognized immediately.

"Oh no" said Tahno sarcastically "My apologies Miss Uhvatar." Korra groaned and gave him a shove. He liked seeing her when she was irritated and pleased at the same time. It caused this fire to grow in her eyes that made her irresistible.

"Shut it" she grumbled, about to push past him, but Tahno wanted this to last, at least a few moments longer.

"You are looking quite nice tonight" Tahno commented, giving her a slow look up and down that she wasn't prepared for. "Seeing the fire bender boyfriend?" he asked.

"What? Um yeah" she answered, and Tahno knew this was another comment she was unprepared for. "How did you-"

"Isn't he lucky" Tahno interrupted "To see you in your best? Of course, an idiot hot head like him is lucky to be seeing you at all Miss Uhvatar."

"Oh cut it pretty boy" she snapped, and he knew he had tip toed over the time. Of course that was what he intended upon doing. He couldn't let Korra think he had grown soft, it would ruin their game. "And save it for the ring."

"Will do Korra" he said. "Will do." She smirked, and the round had ended. Korra had one. And well, after the time she had beat her in the ring, he had let her win every time. But never by much. She left and went inside and Tahno walked against the window, taking the long way home, so he could watch her for a moment longer.

She ran up to Mako, and he put his arms around her and gave her a light kiss. Just a peck. Tahno's stomach turned and he walked away, imaging that peck on his own.

He learned that even chaste thoughts are unbearable when you're pining for someone.

**So since Korra is over I'm going to keep writing this, because you know…season two is so far away **


	4. Less than a friend, more than a stranger

**Every time I write a chapter I think "THIS IS SO MY FAVS XOXOX I WISH IT WOULD HAPPEN" Just kidding, but I love writing this story. I hope you guys like it too. You know what else I love- reviews! :D**

Tahno was walking to the market. Ever since he had gotten his bending back he had started walking around by himself more often. He didn't want to take it for granted that he felt sfe just walking around the city. That's when he noticed Korra sprinting down the street.

"What's the rush?" Tahno called. Korra huffed and rested her hands on her knees.

"Naga's on the island and I've got a meeting with the council, but Pema brought Meelo's blanket and Bolin and Mako are-" Korr started but Tahno interrupted.

"If you are in a rush it might make more sense to give less details" Tahno suggested. Korra scowled.

"A meeting I have to be at is about to start, and Meelo won't sleep without his blanket" Korra explained. Tahno nodded.

"How long before it starts?"

"Eight minutes" Korra answered. Tahno sighed. It would take her at least thirty to make it there and back. She'd never make it. Tahno swallowed his pride and decided to do something he wouldn't usually ever do. Something entirely out of the ordinary.

"Get back to your meeting" Tahno said putting out his hand.

"What?" Korra questioned.

"I'll take the blanket to the airbrats" Tahno replied. Korra raised on eye brow.

"No tricks?" she asked.

"Really" he replied.

"Really?" she demanded.

"This isn't saving you any more time" Tahno told Korra. Determination in her eyes, Korra nodded. She tossed the blanket to Tahno and then began to run in the other direction.

"Thanks Tahno!" she called "You're a life saver!"

"Mhm, whatever you say Uhvatar" he said quietly, grasping the blanket in hand.

The blanket was a ratty old thing, torn and dirty. It reeked of scents Tahno couldn't describe and had stains he preferred not to identify. All in all it was revolting, but Tahno held it at arm's length and headed to Air temple island.

He didn't do favors often. He didn't do favors ever. Of course he could write this off as something he owed Korra, not necessarily a favor. A favor suggests that one does something for someone else out of the kindness of their heart, with nothing previously received from the someone else, the someone else being Korra.

And he owed everything to Korra. Everything. This was the least he could do, and even if he didn't owe anything to Korra, there was some drive in him that made him want to help her.

Tahno had never been to the Island before so he wasn't sure how the ferry worked from the Island and back. Were there certain papers or I.D.s or payments needed? Well, Tahno may have needed certification, but he didn't need the ferry.

He dove into the water head first, bending it around him, shooting through it much faster than any ferry would have gone. It felt so amazing to feel the pull of the water, and the water responding to his touch, his movements. Tahno felt whole again.

When he shot back into the air, he landed on the hard ground of the Island sopping wet. He bent the water out of his clothing, and bent his hair back into shape. That only left the blanket sopping wet and filthy. It was as if the smell had worsened by getting the blanket wet, but then maybe a wet blanket was like a wet platypus bear.

Skillfully Tahno bent water through the seams of the blanket, washing away as much of the stench as possible and some of the stains. A few more twists of his wrist and the blanket was dry, and honestly it was better than ever. Tahno smirked to himself as he waltzed up to the air benders' residence. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. There was no answer. Annoyed, Tahno knocked a second time. No one came. He touched the knob. It was unlocked. Doing more than he had ever done for anyone else ever before, Tahno opened the door and entered the house himself.

It was silent. He walked a few steps inside and there was a sudden crash, and for some reason Tahno started to walk toward the sound of the crash.

"I've got him!" a voice screeched.

"No Ikki" Tahno heard Mako shout as he maneuvered through the house "Don't…" there was another crash.

"I can't sleep without wubby!" an even higher voice screeched.

"What is wu-" Bolin started, but he stopped as soon as Tahno entered the room. Their eyes all fell on them. The littlest air brat was on the ceiling, his hands pressed against each all. His eyes wide with madness. The little girl air brat was on the table which was flipped over. The third air brat wasn't in the room. Mako was positioned underneath the little air brat, prepared to catch him. Bolin was standing in the center of the room, arms spread wide in panic. He was a rather expressive Earth bender.

Mako's eyes met Tahno with a certain intensity. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I presume" Tahno said "This is 'wubby'." Bolin's eyes lit up.

"Wubby!" Bolin exclaimed "Wubby is a blanket!" He reached out to take the blanket from Tahno. Bolin examined it in his hands. Mako was still positioned beneath the littlest airbrat.

"Ew I thought he got rid of the blanket!" Ikki screeched. Tahno shrugged.

"I assume Pema left it in her baby bag, and Korra asked me to bring the blanket" Tahno said to the room, but really to Mako. He was the one whose eyes searched for answers. "She was going to be late for her meeting."

"I'm just glad it got here" Bolin sighed "It's a half hour past his bed time and well…" The little air brat had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Just toss me the blanket Bo" Mako said to his brother. Bolin tossed it over, and Tahno was glad to wash his hands of his mess. The favor was over. The little air brat descended to the floor.

"Here Meelo" Mako sighed and the little air brat savagely snatched it from Mako's hand. He felt the blanket in his own for a few seconds, running his fingers over it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. Suddenly a gust of wind pushed them all back, and wubby flew into Mako's face.

"That's not wubby!" the little air brat, Meelo, screamed.

"What do you mean that's not wubby?" Bolin asked desperately. Mako was examining the blanket.

"It doesn't smell like wubby!" Meelo screeched as he flew across the room.

"It doesn't smell like wubby?" Bolin pressed, grabbing the blanket from Mako and sniffing it himself. Tahno started to step backward, but Mako flipped around.

"What happened to the blanket?" he demanded.

It wasn't often that Tahno felt unsure of himself. "Well it smelled disgusting" Tahno said in a voice that wasn't exactly calm "I thought I was helping by washing that rag." Tahno wasn't sure wht to expect from Mako. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Ikki where's Jinora?" he asked the girl air brat.

"Reading in her room. She does that a lot, and I don't know why she just goes in and she sits there for hours. One time-"

Mako interrupted her. "Can you go get her for us?"

"Sure!" Ikki said with a nod before racing through the house, wind blowing, running along the walls.

Mako turned to Tahno "Okay what did the blanket smell like before you washed it?" His eyes showed determination.

"Let' see…" Tahno thought back "The smell was some mix of a restroom, the locker rooms, and a restaurants dumpster." Mako searched Tahno for more. "It was stained, if I had to identify the stains they were" Tahno shivered "Food, sweat, and other bodily fluids."

"Well, I guess we know what we have to do" Bolin said, the sound of a zipper unzipping filling the air. "So who is going to hold it for me" he said holding out the blanket. Tahno and Mako stared at the Earth bender for a moment.

"No" Mako said "We won't be…" Mako shook his head. "No." There was a pause as the three men stood together trying to figure out a way to make the blanket appealing to Meelo once more.

"Okay Bolin come here" Mako said to his brother. Mako grimaced. "Tahno we're going to need your help too." Tahno, cautiously stepped towards the brothers. "You need to bend as much sweat out of Bolin as possible." Bolin nodded, prepared to follow Mako's instructions. For some reason Tahno wasn't sure of, he prepared to bend the sweat out of Tahno. A large fire grew in Mako's hands and the room became hot. Focusing on the beads of sweat that had barley begun to form, Tahno bent them into a large mass of sweat, and the fires disappeared.

Bolin held out the blanket, rather daintily, and Tahno smothered it in sweat.

They stared at the sweat rag for a moment, when Bolin's eyes lit up. "To the kitchen!" he announced as he ran out of the room. Mako followed. Tahno stood for a moment, not wanting to follow, but something made him want to see this out. For Korra.

In the kitchen Bolin was hastily rubbing the blanket on left overs. Mako groaned, but Bolin turned to Mako, a large grin on his face.

"I guess that will work…" he mumbled.

"Here you are!" Ikki called out entering the kitchen. The oldest art brat behind her.

"Jinora we-" Mako started but the air brat, Jinora, sighed.

"I know" she said, lifintg up a disgusting mass from behind her. Tahno didn't bother to ask wht it was, but he was pretty sure where it came from, the smell of feces in the room. Jinora lifted up the cloth bundle and tossed it to Bolin who wrapped the blanket round it. After a few moments he tore it off.

"Walla!" he exclaimed, but Jinora shook her head. She shot a gust of wind from her hand instantly drying the blanket without cleaning it.

"Now it's done" she said.

"Wait" Mako started "Crap, where's Meelo?" In the chaos of recreating 'Wubby' they had lost him.

"I told him you'd bring wubby if he went to his room" Jinora replied, and Mako sighed.

"I'll bring him the blanket" Mako said. "And you-"

"I'll clean up the room" Bolin said, leaving Tahno in a position that if he believed in feeling awkward would have been considered awkward.

"Um…" Mako began "Thanks."

"Yeah, really" Bolin replied.

"Well chop chop!" Ikki snapped "I'll help funny hair guy out!" The little air brat grabbed Tahno's wrist, making Tahno seemed rather uncool. Unable to recuperate he quickly said good bye and left the house with Ikki.

"So who are you" Ikki demanded as they walked to the water.

"I'm an acquaintance of Korra's" Tahno replied.

"What's aquaint ten cents?" Ikki retorted.

"Less than a friend" Tahno said, his own words hitting him hard "More than a stranger."

"Well you have to be a friend to bring that dirty blanket here" Ikki shot. Tahno smirked.

"I guess so" he said.

"Mako and Bolin are Korra's friends too" Ikki added "Did you know Korra is in love with Mako." The last part seemed to just be thrown out there, and Tahno understood that Ikki said things without thinking about them. She said truthful things.

"Yeah" Tahno sighed. "I know."

**I thought this was fun…maybe you guys thought it was dumb…But I can't write the next chapter! And yes, we will know what the meeting was about**


End file.
